


【四二】得失

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon
Summary: 晓水门，暗部扉；前情提要：暗杀失败后。





	【四二】得失

他沉默地看着很久。  
扉间的静静地一动不动地靠在那里。

他不敢动，怕一动，时间线就会向前推进一格。  
如果能永远停留在这一刻就好了。

他的扉间，终于永远地属于了他。

水门张了张嘴，但是什么都没能说出来。他的脉搏在突突跳着。血流一股一股从心口鼓涌到头顶。燃得沸腾。

他用目光一遍遍描绘扉间的身体，扉间的脸颊，扉间身后喷溅的血液轨迹。还有扉间逐渐失去神采的眼睛。

不能动，这一刻就是永恒。  
他的扉间在他的眼前，缓慢地迈向死亡。  
他眼睁睁地看着扉间的生命力扩散到空气里，再也找不到一点痕迹。

他在失去扉间。  
那种无力，焦灼，愧疚，惶恐，绝望感在步步浸没。  
他也在一步步，完全地得到扉间。  
那是欣喜，渴望，满足，喜悦，永恒的幸福。

扉间的呼吸已经停止了。他不需要上前确认也清楚。伤口也不再渗血，能流的已经流干了。扉间的身体在缓慢地变得僵硬，再也不会回到当初他手掌下的紧致而温暖。

水门心里突然有种遗憾。

这是一场不可逆的盛宴。

扉间一直维持着死亡那一刻的姿势。他真是太美了。不是所有人，都能做到这一点。

尸体痉挛——一种极其罕见的肌肉僵硬现象。尸体保留生前最后一瞬间，身体肌群极度收缩状态。——比如上吊自杀者紧握缰绳的双手，比如溺水者试图攥住一把水草的手臂，或者中毒者临终时痛苦的表情。

绝大部分情况，只是局部僵硬。而扉间，从发梢到脚趾尖。都凝固着他死前那一瞬的美。

水门猛地透了一口气，他屏住呼吸太久了。

扉间的尸体已经完全僵硬。他的脚踝已经出现隐约的尸斑。

水门很想看到最后。看着他的扉间一点点腐坏，变质，发霉，最后在微生物的作用下化为一滩粘稠有机物。

那样扉间就真的完完全全属于他了。

可惜他终究不舍得。  
他还是想要触碰。

水门走过去弯下腰。将嵌进扉间身上的苦无一把一把抽出来，扔远。将扉间身上破损的衣服扯干净，然后把他抱进那个房间。

他早就准备好了的。

一点点特殊的技巧和印术。就能让扉间重新变得整洁而柔软，而且可以维持很久很久，直到他再也无力每天，将新的查克拉封进扉间身上的印里为止。

如果那天来临，他就会抱着扉间，一起走进他最喜欢的那片海。

扉间以前总是夸他很聪明。对于扉间发明的术印，他总是第一个掌握，并且进行改良。可惜扉间永远都不知道，他到底是为什么去苦心琢磨那些禁术。

不过好在，他现在应该已经知道了。

理了理扉间额头的发丝，水门俯下身，轻轻地烙下一个吻。


End file.
